Intentos ¿fallidos?
by Serena Minamino-Lupin
Summary: ¿Cuantos intentos hacen falta para declararse? Fic para San Valentín, que me olvidé de subir aquí. Crossposteado con fma esp


**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece, así que de aquí solo poseo la idea.

**Pareja: **Ross/Brosh

**Resumen:** ¿Cuantos intentos hacen falta para declararse?

**NdA: **Fic de San Valentín que hice para el concurso de la comunidad fmaesp, y que no había colgado hasta ahora.

**Intentos… ¿fallidos?**

Denny Brosh rezongaba por lo bajo, sentado en la barra del bar, con una cerveza en la mano.

-¡Es que nunca me hace caso! –exclamó. Sus amigos rieron.

-Chico, deberías pasar ya de esa tal María –le advirtió uno, viendo el estado en el que se encontraba. Para él, era evidente que su superior nunca se fijaría en él; no si la cosa seguía como hasta ahora.

-Pero no puedo –se quejó Denny, pidiendo otra cerveza. Ya no recordaba cuantas había tomado.

-Denny, ¿has probado a decirle a esa chica lo que sientes? –le preguntó una amiga. El negó.- Puede que ella no se haya dado cuanta de tus sentimientos, lo que deberías hacer es declararte. El _no_ ya lo tienes.

La conversación siguió girando en torno a esos temas, pero Denny ya no escuchaba. Internamente, se estaba forjando el propósito de declararse en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

-¡_De mañana no pasa! _–pensó, golpeando la botella contra el mostrador. Lo tenía decidido: mañana, Denny Brosh se declararía a María Ross, o dejaría de ser militar.

**Primer intento.**

Al día siguiente, Brosh se levantó con una resaca impresionante. Sin embargo, su nuevo propósito (y una larga ducha) le despejaron, y acudió al cuartel con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Buenos días, Alférez Ross –saludó alegremente, cuando se encontró con su compañera en la oficina.

-Buenos días, Sargento Brosh. Qué feliz le veo hoy –comentó María, recogiendo unos papeles.

-Jejeje, bueno… ¿dónde están los hermanos Elric, Alférez? –evitó Brosh.- Siento haberme tomado la noche libre ayer –añadió.

-No pasa nada, hombre; era el cumpleaños de un amigo suyo. Los hermanos Elric están en la misma sala que ayer, apenas se han movido. Ahora mismo está con ellos el Mayor Armstrong –apuntó, y ambos salieron de la oficina en dirección a la sala que tenían reservada los alquimistas.

Al llegar allí, golpearon la puerta y, sin esperar a que les dieran permiso, entraron.

-Mayor Armstrong, ya puede retirarse –informó María, cuadrándose junto a su compañero. Al fondo, podían ver a Ed y Al, rodeados de libros, y el primero al borde de las lágrimas haciéndole gestos a María para que sacase al mayor de allí lo antes posible. Ross escondió una sonrisa.

-¡Ay, pero qué subordinados más eficientes tengo! –exclamó Armstrong, conmovido, tratando de abrazarlos. Ambos lo esquivaron con la práctica que dan años de servicio bajo su mando. Finalmente, el mayor acabó por marcharse.

-Mayor Elric, Alphonse, estaremos fuera por si necesitan algo –informó Ross, cuadrándose nuevamente, y ambos salieron con paso marcial de la habitación, a montar guardia al otro lado.

Habían pasado un par de horas haciendo guardia cuando Brosh pensó que ese sería un buen momento para declararse. Miró a un lado del pasillo, miró al otro y, al ver que estaba todo despejado, tomo aire.

-Alférez Ross… -empezó, pero rápidamente fue cortado por un ruido proveniente del interior. Rápida de reflejos, María sacó el arma y entró precipitadamente en el cuarto, ignorando por completo a su compañero que, al ver lo que sucedía, la siguió.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es Scar? ¿Estáis bien? –preguntó, lista para entrar en acción. Sin embargo, una segunda mirada a la habitación le hizo comprender lo que realmente había sucedido: en un arranque de frustración, Edward había tirado la mesa al suelo, con tan mala suerte que se había llevado a su hermano por delante. Al ir a ayudarle, Ed también se había caído y ahora estaban los dos en medio de un revoltijo de sillas, libros, pies y manos.

-N-Nada, no pasa nada –murmuró Ed, con la boca pegada al suelo. Como pudo, se levantó y comenzó a recoger el estropicio.

Unos minutos después, todos estaban enfrascados en reordenar el lugar, mientras de fondo se escuchaba el sermón sobre la responsabilidad y la paciencia, cortesía de Alphonse Elric, a su hermano.

Brosh lloraba interiormente, al haber visto frustrado su intento por una nimiedad así.

**Segundo intento.**

A pesar de que Denny aún se lamentaba por la oportunidad perdida, no iba a darse por vencido. Una hora después de primer incidente, a ambos les habían mandado a buscar unos libros a casa de Sheska; les había llegado el mensaje de que acababa de transcribirlos y los Elric pensaron que quizás les serían de ayuda. Así que, dejando a los jóvenes en manos del Mayor Armstrong, Ross y Brosh partieron hacia la casa de la joven.

Por el camino, Brosh pensaba mil y una formas de confesarle sus sentimientos a Ross. Al llegar a la casa de Sheska tocaron varias veces a la puerta; sin embargo, ésta no abrió. Miraron por las ventanas y no pudieron ver movimiento en el interior.

-Parece que ha salido –se extrañó Ross. Sheska sabía que iban a ir, ¿no?

Mientras Ross buscaba una explicación, Brosh se armó de valor y se decidió.

-_¡Ésta es la mía! _–pensó, con un gesto de determinación en la cara.

-Alférez Ross… María –se corrigió, atrayendo la atención de la joven. Al sentir sus ojos sobre él, Denny no pudo evitar sonrojarse.- Yo…

-Espera –cortó ella.- ¿No oyes algo? –preguntó.

Brosh hizo un ruido de impotencia, y prestó atención. Parecía un lamento.

-Viene del interior de la casa –apuntó María. Resuelto, Brosh avanzó hacia la puerta y trató de abrirla. Al ver que no lo conseguía, sacó su arma y, de una patada, la abrió. María iba detrás.

Al entrar en la casa, una montaña de libros les recibió. Y, entre todos los ejemplares, una mano sobresalía. La mano de Sheska. Tras varios intentos, consiguieron sacarla sana y salva de la montaña de libros. Por suerte, no llevaba mucho allí.

-Aquí tenéis esos ejemplares –les indicó, tras darles mil veces las gracias. Eran dos volúmenes pesados; Brosh todavía alucinaba con las habilidades de la joven.

Finalmente, le dieron las gracias y salieron, de vuelta al cuartel; Brosh maldiciendo por _otra _oportunidad fallida.

**Tercer intento.**

Tras la comida, ambos volvían a estar en su puesto. Y, esta vez, Brosh no pensaba dejar pasar la oportunidad. O eso creía, porque cada vez que iba a abrir la boca, algo diferente sucedía: por delante suyo, ya había pasado un grupo de secretarias chillonas, varios superiores que se paraban a hablar con ellos; el Teniente Coronel Hughes, que aprovechó el viaje para incordiar a los Elric; varios militares rasos que trataban de coquetear con María (para desesperación de Brosh, que veía celoso como la joven se sonrojaba) y ya sólo quedaba por aparecer Bradley en persona.

-Brosh –le llamó su compañera- estás muy distraído, llevas todo el día igual. ¿Estás bien? –preguntó.

-¿Eh? ¡Sí, sí, no te preocupes! –exclamó él.

-Si hay algo que te preocupa no dudes en decírmelo –le avisó María.

Brosh vio clara su oportunidad, y decidió aprovecharla.

-Pues, a decir verdad, hay algo que quería comentarte. Es algo que quiero decirte desde hace mucho tiempo; verás, yo…

Pero lo que quería decir, María no llegó a saberlo.

-¿A qué vienen esas caras tan largas? Mi querido Sargento Brosh, ¿tiene algún problema? –exclamó, pillándoles por sorpresa, el Mayor Armstrong. Brosh, encantado, le habría dicho que el problema era ÉL, pero el susto le había dejado sin aliento.- ¡No puede ser, tenéis que estar alegres! –exclamó.

Entonces, se quitó la parte de arriba de la ropa y enseñó músculos.

-¡Tenéis que ser felices, igual que yo, Alexander Louis Armstrong, que ha heredado la capacidad de felicidad de la noble familia Armstrong! ¡JAJAJAJAJA! –rió, estrepitosamente, abrumando a sus subordinados.

-No, si somos muy felices, lo somos, ¿verdad, Brosh? –preguntó María, tratando de librarse de su superior.

-¡Por supuesto! –más le valía sonar convencido, o el mayor no se iría nunca. Por suerte para ellos, el Mayor pareció convencerse y se fue; aunque, ¿quién quiere declararse tras haber visto al Mayor Armstrong en otro de sus episodios pseudo-exhibicionistas? Denny Brosh, desde luego, no.

**Cuarto intento.**

Y ya se acercaba la noche; se acercaba la noche y Brosh había visto como, uno a uno, todos sus planes eran frustrados.

-_Maldita sea –_se lamentaba. Estaban en el comedor, cenando, y Denny no sabía qué hacer. ¿Por qué todos sus planes de acercamientos directos fallaban? Él sólo quería ir y decirle lo que sentía…

Un momento. ¡Eso era! El cuartel estaba demasiado lleno de gente como para tratar de encontrar el momento idóneo para una declaración. Al menos, una directa. Pero, ¿y si le escribía lo que sentía? ¡No tenían por qué hablar y, por lo tanto, las oportunidades de ser interrumpidos eran menores!

Denny casi no consiguió contener la carcajada de satisfacción que luchaba por salir. Emocionado, se sacó un bolígrafo del bolsillo y buscó un papel con desesperación. No llevaba. Frustrado, miró alrededor en busca de algo que le sirviera, y se encontró con un montón de servilletas de papel.

Pensativo, las miró; sopesando la posibilidad de utilizarlas. No era muy romántico, ni como él soñaba con declararse, pero estaba desesperado. Así pues, cogió una y comenzó a escribir, ajeno a la mirada inquisidora que le dedicaba María.

_María:_

_Llevo todo el día tratando de decirte algo, pero parece que el destino se interponga. Desde que te conocí, has pasado a formar una parte importante de mi vida; no solo a nivel profesional sino también a nivel personal. De ti he aprendido mucho y te admiro, disfruto mucho de tu compañía y me gustaría poder seguir disfrutando de ella por mucho, mucho tiempo._

_Lo que trato de decir es que, no se bien desde hace cuando, pero estoy enamorado de ti. Te quiero, y me gustaría llegar a ser algo más que tu compañero, algo más que tu amigo, algo más que _simplemente Brosh._ Me gustaría ser _Denny _para ti._

_No espero una respuesta inmediata. Pero necesitaba que supieras de mis sentimientos._

_Denny._

La nota estaba. Dándole la vuelta, la dejó a un lado de la bandeja, tirando el bolígrafo al suelo de los nervios que sentía. Se la daría, para que la leyera allí mismo, delante suyo (él no era ningún cobarde, a fin de cuentas); nada podía salir mal. Eso pensaba, pero cuando recogió el boli y alzó la cabeza, la servilleta ya no estaba.

-¿Qué…? –exclamó, anonadado. ¿Dónde estaba la maldita servilleta? ¡Las servilletas no se iban de paseo por su cuenta!

-Perdona, Denny, te he cogido la servi-trató de decir un compañero suyo, pero calló al ver la mirada de furia que le dedicaba Brosh. Ahora, su bonita declaración de amor, estaba llena de tomate.

_Mierda._

**Quinto intento.**

Ya no podía más. Brosh estaba emocionalmente deshecho. Tras cuatro intentos fallidos (¡cuatro!) su espíritu había decaído hasta límites insospechados. Eso su compañera lo notaba, y como pudo trató de animarle.

-Brosh, ¿qué te pasa? –preguntó, preocupada. No solía tratarle de _tú,_ y eso Denny lo notó.

-Nada, es sólo que… -¿qué podía decir? ¿Qué llevaba todo el día queriendo declarársele y no había podido? Ambos estaban nuevamente haciendo guardia, y los pasillos estaban desiertos.

Los ojos de maría le traspasaban. _Ya no podía más,_ o se lo decía o reventaba.

Y optó por la vía más rápida; más rápida y efectiva que las palabras, las notas o cualquier tipo de acercamiento que hubiera intentado hasta la fecha.

La besó. Simple y directo, se acercó con rapidez a sus labios entreabiertos y los capturó. El contacto fue fugaz, apenas le dio tiempo a María para que reaccionara cuando ya se había separado. Aunque no mucho.

-Te quiero. Desde que te conozco te he querido, creo que incluso te quería antes de conocerte –susurraba Denny, mirándola a los ojos; sus alientos aún mezclándose.- He tratado de decírtelo durante todo el día, pero ha sido imposible. Sólo quería que lo supieras.

María no sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿Denny la quería? ¿Cuándo, cómo? ¿Y por qué no se había dado cuenta? Aunque, ahora que se paraba a pensarlo, Brosh siempre había sido bastante obvio; por fin, años de extraño comportamiento cobraban sentido. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Y al pensar eso, que Denny la quería, un sentimiento nuevo, _extraño_, afloró en su estómago, revoloteando como miles de mariposas.

Pero Brosh aún necesitaba una respuesta, y ella no había dicho nada. Denny estaba por retirarse, dejándola pensar, dándolo todo por perdido, cuando María le cogió por el cuello y le devolvió el beso. Reaccionando con rapidez, Denny pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella y la joven le abrazó por el cuello, profundizando el beso. Perdidos el uno en el otro.

-Para haced estás cosas, es mejor que os vayáis a un hotel. No sirven de mucho unos guardaespaldas que se están dando el lote –se burló Edward Elric, que acababa de abrir la puerta para avisarles de que se irían ya al hotel. De saber lo que los militares estarían haciendo no lo hubiera hecho; aunque, tenía que admitir que las reacciones apuradas de los dos, rojos como tomates y pidiendo perdón, no tenían precio.


End file.
